


Come Here Kitty,Kitty and Skin This Cat

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Begging, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mutant, PWP, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from Kradamadness</p><p>Kris is a cat!boy in heat and tied to a bed... Basically this is PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here Kitty,Kitty and Skin This Cat

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kris writhed against the cuffs around his wrists, he could smell Adam. He was near, but still too far away, Kris needed Adam’s hands, his touch was the only thing that would make the fire go away.

“Adam,” Kris tried to reach for him, moaning when the cuffs clinked against the D-Rings, dragging his feet up to kick the sheet off his legs. “Please, don’t leave me like this.”

“Kris,” Adam ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. He wanted Kris, oh how he wanted Kris, in many ways and positions. Seeing Kris tied to his bed was pushing Adam’s limits as far as the can go, but he couldn’t take advantage of Kris, when Kris couldn’t control himself. Now Kris was all instinct, no restraint. “Just… please Kris, we have to ride this out. I won’t be long and we’ll talk when I get back, when your heat is over.”

“NO! Please Adam!” Kris cried, his body writhing against the sheets, his arms pulling against the cuffs. Tears leaked out of his eyes, it wasn’t supposed to be this way. Adam was the one. The one who was supposed to make it feel better, not tie him up and deprive him of what his body demands. “Adam, it burns. Please make it go away! I need you!”

Adam turned taking in the view of Kris, sprawled on the bed. The only clothing covering him were a pair of black briefs, his tan and white stripped tail thumping softly on the bed, his feline ears flattened against his head. Adam’s defiance softened as he stepped closer to the bed, hoping to calm Kris. “Baby, you don’t know what you’re saying. It’s the heat talking, just rest. I’m going to get us food okay? When I come back we can talk some more.”

It took all of Adam’s strength not to reach out and soothe Kris.

Kris blinked back the tears and turned his face away from Adam. He pressed his face to his arm, barely containing the sobs as Adam sighed softly and walked out the door.

~~~~~~

Adam was convinced he was dealing with this the right way. Kris was in heat; his hormones were driving him, not logic, and certainly not love. Adam ran his hand over his face; taking a deep breath he opened the bedroom door.

“Hey Kris, I brought lunch,” Adam said as he turned toward the bed. It was empty. “Kris? KRIS!”

Rushing to the bed he could see the cuffs had been unclipped from the D-Rings. Someone let him loose. Stalking out of the room Adam walked down the hallway to the music room, before he reached the door he could hear the soft strumming of a guitar. Pushing the door open Adam could see Tommy sitting cross-legged on the floor, his guitar in his lap and Kris lying on the floor in a stream of sunlight, his ears twitching happily.

“Tommy,” Adam growled as he stepped in the room. Keeping his eyes on Kris, Adam shut the door.

Setting his guitar to the side, Tommy looked up at Adam and then over at Kris. “What? You left him tied up and crying you asshole. I let him out and now look at him.” Tommy gestured to the now purring Kris as he rolled in the sunlight, his tail swishing happily behind him.

“You didn’t…” Adam glared at Tommy, if he found out Tommy took advantage…

“Are you kidding? Cale would kill me and I’m guessing so would you. No, I just unhooked him and we came in here. He’s been lying in the sun the whole time, though he only started purring when you walked in.”

Adam nodded and looked down at Kris. His heart clenched in his chest as he watched Kris track dust particles in the air. He startled when Tommy touched his shoulder.

“He knows what he wants Adam,. His brain is functioning perfectly fine. He’s in heat, not not a victim of mind control,” Tommy leaned down and scratched at Kris’ ears. “Don’t hurt him Adam, or Cale and I will fuck you up.”

With that Tommy walked out the door, leaving Adam alone in his house with a very hormonal cat.

Turning hazel eyes back on Adam, Kris stretched, arching his back, exposing his throat and belly. Groaning, Adam let his head fall back against the door. “Why Kris?”

“Why what?” Kris asked absently as he rolled to his belly, rubbing his cheek against the carpet, deep purrs rumbling from his chest.

“Why me? Why did you come to me?”

“Being around you makes it stop hurting,” Kris said as he stood up, stepping closer to Adam. One hand reached out, the cuff still snug around his wrist, lightly touching Adam’s face. “Why are you scared?”

“I…” Adam leaned into the hand on his cheek, letting his eyes slip closed. “Because I love you, and now that I finally found the nerve to tell you, I don’t want to do this because of an instinctive need you have and then you to wake up tomorrow and regret it… or hate me. I don’t want my heart broken.”

“Never,” Kris breathed against Adam’s chest, nuzzling close, pressing his face into Adam’s shirt, inhaling deep. Just Adam’s scent made the burning lessen; it didn’t ache as much when they were this close, when Adam was touching him. Kris tightened his arms around Adam’s waist, pulling him closer, fingers slyly slipping under Adam’s shirt, teasing along the smooth skin just above his jeans.

“Damn it Kris!” Adam said, holding him at arm’s length, trying to ignore the whining from deep within Kris’ chest. Still holding him by the arm, Adam pulled him out of the music room and headed back toward the guest room.

“Don’t… Please Adam,” Kris tried to pull from Adam’s grip, as he planted his feet. He didn’t want to end up alone cuffed to the bed again; it made everything burn. “Adam, Adam please.”

Ignoring Kris, grabbed him around the waist, hauling him over his shoulder and stalked down the hallway. “I’m trying to do the right thing here Kris.”

Leaning down Adam dropped Kris onto the bed. Kris scrambled to get away from Adam’s hands, his back against the headboard.

“Kris,” Adam grabbed Kris’ ankle and hauled him down the bed, crawling over him to pin Kris’ hips down as he pulled his hands over his head to fasten the cuffs back to the D-Rings. Kris whined and pressed his hips up into Adam’s, groaning at the contact. Adam trembled, his hands tightening around Kris’ wrists, pressing them into the mattress. “Kris, I’m just a man, please.”

Kris rotated his hips again and smirked. “I know.”

Snapping the second cuff to the bed, Adam let his hands slide down Kris’ arms, over his chest, thumbs slipping over his nipples making Kris purr. Hands moving over smooth skin, Adam looked up into Kris’ eyes, hazel nearly black, his mouth open and panting as Adam’s hands slid lower, thumbs grazing the waist of his briefs. Sending a silent apology to the Universe, Adam hooked his thumbs under the elastic and slipped them off.

“Yes,” Kris moaned as his cock sprang free, slapping against his belly, already hard and leaking. “Please, want… just… please.”

“You have to tell me what you need baby,” Adam whispered as he let his fingers dance over Kris’ hardened flesh, thumb sliding through the slick at the head.

“Want you inside.”

Adam pressed his hand against his cock and closed his eyes, hoping that this wouldn’t mess everything up. “Okay baby, just hold still. We do this my way.”

Kris nodded as he watched Adam through hooded eyes, mouth open, scenting the air. Adam leaned over and reached into the bedside drawer taking out a bottle of lube and a condom. Purring, Kris let his head fall back and his legs spread open. Slicking his fingers Adam reached down rubbing over Kris’ balls, the soft skin just behind them.

“Please… please,” Kris pleaded raising his hips, trying to get Adam’s fingers where he needed them the most.

“My way, Kristopher, hold still,” Adam slapped Kris’ thigh and dipped his head to lick along the juncture between hip and thigh. Drinking in the scent, Adam groaned and slipped lower, dragging his tongue over Kris’ balls, up to the base of his cock. Looking up at Kris as he licked up the length, Adam let one fingertip slip inside. Sucking lightly over the head, Adam let his finger slide in further before pulling out slightly, and pressing back in.

“Another… please… God….” Kris moaned as his hips rolled into Adam’s mouth, then back on his finger. Letting his finger slide out, Adam pressed back in with two, followed quickly by a third and then briefly a fourth. As he pulled his fingers free, Adam was startled briefly by the feeling of Kris’ tail stroking over his wrist. “Don’t stop…”

“Hang on, if you want this I have to take off my pants,” Adam rubbed his thumb over Kris’ ankle before popping the button and dragging the zipper down. Kris watched hungrily, his tongue coming out to lick over his lips, breath coming faster as he writhed against the cuffs. Adam tugged his jeans and briefs over his hips, tossing them, along with his t-shirt, to the side before crawling up the bed between Kris’ thighs. Grabbing the condom, Adam looked at Kris, “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” Kris hissed as he hooked his foot around Adam’s waist pulling him off balance so he fell forward, his hand catching him before he crushed Kris. “I want this more than anything.”

Rolling the condom on, Adam slicked lube over himself and lined up, pressing in. As soon as the head slipped in Adam stopped, waiting for Kris to adjust. Kris rolled his hips, needing more, his hands clenching and unclenching, mouth making soundless words.

Adam pressed in slowly, Kris taking him in, muscles relaxing, allowing him inside. As their hips finally joined, Adam paused, looking down at Kris, flushed and sweaty and needy under him. Exactly how Adam had imagined in all his fantasies. _”You feel incredible Kris.”_

Starting to move, Adam held tight to Kris’ thighs, pushing them higher, parting them further as he thrusted harder, faster. _God yes, more Adam… Please…_

Adam reached for Kris’ cock, taking the hot length in his hand, skimming his thumb over the head, before stroking it, fast and hard in time with Adam’s thrusts. Come on baby, come with me.

Kris cried out as he clenched tight around Adam, as he came hot and hard over Adam’s hand and his belly. Adam needed only to thrust once more, deeply as he came.

Breathing heavily, Adam reached down to grab the edge of the condom and pull out. As he did so, he felt a jolt, almost like getting a static shock of electricity to his soul. Dropping the condom over the edge of the bed, he looked at Kris. “What the fuck was that?”

“Bonding…” Kris said simply as he rolled his shoulders and looked up at the cuffs. “Can you let me out now? I’ll keep my hands to myself… well… I might.”

“What bonding? What does that mean?” Adam asked as he reached for the cuffs, releasing Kris’ arms, rubbing his shoulders and wrists as Kris dropped his arms.

“Mates, Adam… we’re mated,” Kris looked up at Adam shyly, his bottom lip sticking out slightly as he waited for Adam’s reaction. “I wanted to tell you, but…”

“And by mates… you mean…”

“Yeah, are you mad?” Kris asked softly as he pressed a hand to Adam’s chest, feeling his heart beating under his palm, their hearts in sync.

“Never baby I just wish you would have told me. I wouldn’t have waited to do this until you were walking sex.” Adam laughed as he leaned down to kiss Kris for the first time. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
